Unbelievable but Adorable
by theMyMylove
Summary: A collection of One/Two-Shots on everyone's favorite crack ship. Some fluff, cuteness, some romance, and some comedy.
1. Opposites Attract

**Ok so this is totally my guilty pleasure ship. **Maya/Owen.

Maya's P.O.V  
I was at Tristan's house doing French homework. Cam had hockey practise, so he couldn't make it. We would grill him about it tomorrow.  
"Ugh I hate Cam for having hockey all the time," Tristan groaned, I nodded in agreement.  
"I'm going to get a drink," I said, standing up.  
Tristan's house was like a second home to me, before Tori's and Zig's. I went down stairs and went into the kitchen. I got a can of Dr. Pepper out of the fridge and got a glass with ice. I finish pouring the drink into the glass and turned around, but dropped the glass after banging into someone.  
"Well done Chicken Cutlet," said the deep voice.  
I bent down to start picking up the pieces of glass on the floor. I tried very hard to ignore the obnoxious boy in front of me. It became harder when Tristan came running down stairs.  
"Is everyone okay? I heard a crash," he said.  
"Chicken cutlet here dropped the glass," said he obnoxious older brother.  
"Owen stop calling her that and Maya are you okay?"  
"I'm fine Tristan. Sorry about the mess, your brother here banged into me and I dropped the glass."  
"So this is my fault."  
"I never said that."  
"You meant it."  
"Can't lie about that."  
"What is your problem?"  
"Let me see you call me chicken cutlet, you bully Campbell all the time, and you refuse to accept that your brother is gay."  
I threw the rest of the glass away, went upstairs got my bags and I left. Owen really got on my nerves. He annoyed me so much. All he had ever done is annoy me and be rude to his own brother. As soon as I got home I went to my room and started playing my cello. It helped me get my mind off of Owen. After playing my cello, I went to the kitchen, grabbed a snack and went to my living room. I was watching TV, when the doorbell rang.  
"Katie, can you get that?"  
Katie came downstairs and opened the door.  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
"I came to see your sister Matlin."  
I immediately recognised that deep and rough voice. I looked up from where I was sitting and saw Katie glaring at the older Milligan brother.  
"What do you want with her?"  
"Just to apologize."  
"What did you do to my sister?"  
"Chill Matlin, I just want to talk to her."  
"Fine, but you only have 2 minutes and I will in the kitchen so you try anything and you're dead."  
"Trust me I wouldn't try anything."  
"Good."  
Katie walked to the kitchen, and Owen walked over to me. I just kept my eyes on the TV.  
"Wow Owen Milligan is going to apologize to Mini Matlin."  
"Don't make this harder than it has to be."  
"Why are you actually here Owen?"  
"To apologize, I talked with Tristan. He forced me to come here and apologize or he would tell my mom that I snuck back in last weekend."  
"Of course, cause you would never apologize out of your own accord."  
"Shut up."  
"Wow nice apology."  
"I'm sorry for calling Chicken Cutlet, and I am sorry for making to drop the glass and cut your hand."  
"How did you know about me cutting my hand?"  
"Because I saw drops of blood."  
"Oh."  
"You should really get that checked out by the doctor, it might get infected."  
"Thanks, and I accept your apology."  
"I'll be going then."  
He went to the door and stopped for a second.  
"You look good in those shorts."  
He smirked as he left. I went red. Katie came back into the room and I became normal again.  
"Oh I hate all the hockey players. Except probably Campbell, he is the nicest one."  
"You're only saying that because you think he likes me."  
"I know he likes you."  
"Whatever."  
_THE NEXT DAY  
_Katie insisted on dressing me up today, I do not know why. All she said was something about a new look for a new year. I think she just wants me to look good for Cam. When I went to school, I walked up the stairs and saw Tristan and Tori. Their jaws dropped when the saw me.

cgi/set?id=55544830

"Maya you look... WOW."  
"Thanks Tori."  
"Maya not be rude but why do you look so good."  
"Katie thinks that I should have a new look for the New Year."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know, I actually think she wants me to get a boyfriend."  
"I think you should get one, and this look will totally help you."  
"I don't want a boyfriend."  
"Think again cause here comes contestant number 1."  
"What are you talking about?"  
But before I knew they were both gone, so I turned around and saw Cam walking towards me.  
"Hey Cam."  
"Hey Maya, you look amazing today. Not that you don't look amazing any other day, but today you look even more amazing."  
"Thanks Cam."  
"So you want to hang out after school?"  
"Sure."  
"So I'll meet you by the steps."  
"Yup."  
"I'll see you later."  
"Bye."  
I smiled as he walked away. OMG a hockey player just said I looked amazing! I was deep in thought when a shadow fell over me. I quickly snapped back to reality to find a familiar not so nice face looking down at me.  
"Looking good Mini Matlin."  
"What do you want Owen?"  
"Can't a guy compliment a girl."  
"1) Not when the girl is his brother best friend, or 2) not unless the guy wants something...usually sex for this guy."  
"Ooh hurtful, but you're right. I need you to give this to Tristan, he forgot it in the car and I am guessing that he needs to it for your little French project."  
I took the folder from his hand, and shivered a little when our hands touched.  
"You cold Mini Matlin."  
"Maybe why?"  
"Aren't you wearing a jacket?"  
"So, even if I wear a jacket I can be cold."  
"Here take mine."  
He took his jacket and offered it to me.  
"Umm why?"  
"I hate seeing a girl in distress."  
"Does this have something in it that might pop out anytime soon?"  
"No."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive."  
I was freezing so I took the jacket.  
"See much better."  
"Thanks Owen, but why are you being so nice."  
"Turns out you were right yesterday. I should be nicer to Cam and other people. I also should accept the fact that my brother is gay."  
"That's good, I knew there was some good in you."  
"There are many layers to the Owen Onion."  
I giggled.  
"Owen Onion?"  
"It got you to laugh didn't it."  
"Sure."  
"Well I better get going, if I am late another time. Ms. Oh might just murder me."  
"Well then bye."  
"Bye Mini Matlin."  
He walked away and I walked to Math that I had with Tori, Zig and Tristan. It was the only lesson that all four of us had together, so we had to sit next to each other. I came in and took my usual seat between Tori and Tristan. Cam sat next to Zig. He was also in this class, which I found really ironic. He wasn't here yet, which I thought was odd.  
"Ooh Cam gave you his jacket?"  
"Does this mean you're official?"  
"Umm guys hate to break it to you, but Cam just came in. He has his own jacket on, so Maya can't be wearing jacket."  
Thanks a lot Zig, now they're going to question even more. I totally forgot I was wearing Owen's jacket.  
"Umm Maya, who's jacket are you wearing."  
This time it was Cam who asked me. I went red. I didn't want to say it, but I couldn't lie to them.  
"Umm...Owen's."  
"WHAT?"  
All 4 of them exclaimed. Tristan's was the loudest.  
"Wait Owen, as in the Owen who called you Chicken Cutlet."  
"The Owen as in the Owen you is a player."  
"The Owen as in the Owen who is on my hockey team."  
"Owen as in my BROTHER OWEN."  
"Yes, all those Owens."  
"Why the hell would he give you his jacket?"  
"He came to give me Tristan's folder, and I got cold so he gave me his jacket. I forgot to give it back."  
They were all staring at me as if I was from another planet.  
"Will you guys stop staring?"  
"I think I should have a little chat with my brother."  
"Tristan don't."  
Before anyone could say anything the teacher came in. The rest of the day dragged on and on. Then finally came lunch time. It would have been a normal lunch time if Zig, Tristan, Tori and Cam didn't keep on looking at me.  
"What is up with you guys?"  
"You still have his jacket."  
"So..."  
"It has got to mean something."  
"If it makes you feel better, I'll go return it."  
They all nodded. I got up and went over to the hockey table.  
"Here you go."  
I took of the jacket and threw it at Owen.  
"Woah what's with the attitude?"  
"This jacket has given me hell."  
"How can it give you hell it's a jacket."  
"Hell comes in the form of your brother, your teammate, my best friend and my best friend's boyfriend."  
"What does Cam, Tristan, Tammi and what's his face have to do with this?"  
"It's Tori and Zig, and they think something is wrong with me or you?"  
"Why?"  
"Cause you offered me your jacket."  
"Is it a crime?"  
"To them it is."  
"Well then."  
"Anyway, thanks for the jacket. I will leave now."  
"You do that."  
As I walked away, I felt the eyes of Tori, Zig, Tristan, Cam and the entire hockey team on me. I just needed to get away. I went out of the canteen and to the music rooms. I started playing the cello, like I usually did when I got annoyed. I stopped playing half way through. I felt a present in the room. I turned and saw Owen standing at the door.  
"Do you have nothing else to do?"  
"I do, but I like watching you."  
"Do you know how stalker-ish that sounded."  
"Yes."  
"Why are you here Owen?"  
"I want to know if you're okay."  
"Why?"  
"Because you looked pissed when you exited the canteen."  
"I was."  
"And that's because..."  
"People judge so easily. Just because you gave me your jacket does not mean there is something going on between us. Why does everyone have to be so close minded? I mean Tristan was going to have chat with you about this. What is this? I don't even know why you are being so nice to me. I mean it makes no sense since only like 2 days ago you hated me. I mean what is up with th-"  
I was cut off by his lips on mine. I was shocked, but I kissed back. I do not know why. I knew what I was doing was wrong. I knew everyone was against it, but I didn't care. He kissed me with even more force. We were interrupted by a huge bang.  
"Owen" "Maya"  
We immediately jumped apart. We came face to face with Tori, Zig, Tristan, Cam, Luke, Dallas and Katie.  
"We're are going right now!"  
Katie, dragged me away with Zig and Tori right behind us. Owen just watched me leave, I couldn't look him in the eyes.  
"How could you kiss her? She is my best friend! What is wrong with you?"  
Tristan yelled at him, before following us. I could hear Cam, Luke, and Dallas yelling at Owen. I looked back once and saw Owen just staring after me. Katie drove me home straight away, lecturing me on how stupid I was. As soon as we got home I ran to my room. I just sat there and cried. I don't know why I was crying. Probably because I kissed Owen knowing Cam liked me, maybe because my sister is taking over my life. I decided to get some ice-cream and go watch TV in my room. I was in the middle of my feel better treatment when there when there was a knock at my window. I opened my curtains to see Owen standing on the little ledge outside my window. I opened my window and whisper-yelled at him.  
"Owen, what the hell are you doing here? At night, on my window ledge."  
"Well it was clear that your sister would not let me anywhere near you so why not do the impossible."  
"Well clearly it isn't impossible."  
"Umm will you let me in, it is kind of cold in here."  
I helped him in, and knowing clumsy me he fell right on top of me. He leaned in again, but before anything could happen there was a knock on my door.  
"Maya are you okay?"  
"Dammit, it's Katie. Quickly in my bathroom."  
Owen stood up and went into my bathroom. I opened the door and Katie looked in  
"Maya are you alright?"  
I just nodded. She gave me one last look before closing my door again. I decided to lock it. The bathroom door and Owen came out. Before I could say anything, he kissed me. Not like the one before, this one was softer and sweeter. I kissed back immediately. At this point I didn't care about what anyone else thought. I ended up pulling away.  
"Owen... why?"  
"Because I like you. I am not joking, I have liked you ever since you threw that chicken cutlet at me."  
I giggled.  
"That's why I like you. Because you stood up to me and you didn't care about what others think. And because you're really cute."  
I blushed when he said that.  
"And I know this is a long-shot, but will you be my girlfriend?"  
"Yes."  
"I knew you would say... wait did you just say yes."  
I kissed him, and pulled away.  
"Does that answer your question?"  
"It does. But you know this means you wearing my jacket right."  
"Yes, but what about Cam."  
"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. Cam gives us his blessing, he said as long as you're happy he is happy."  
"Aww that's so sweet, remind me to thank him tomorrow."  
"I'm pretty sure you will remember. I better get going before Tristan realizes I'm gone."  
"Bye."  
He quickly kissed me and went out through my window. I smiled to myself. Tomorrow was going to be good and bad.  
_The Next Day_  
I entered school and spotted Cam from across the hall. I hurried over to him and kissed his cheek.  
"You're really sweet for doing that."  
"Doing what?"  
"Telling Owen, as long as I'm happy you are. That was really sweet."  
"Well it's true, I'll move on."  
"Thanks. Anyone who gets together with you is lucky."  
"Same to you, but I know who got with you."  
"Ya, the hardest part is telling Tristan, Tori, and Zig."  
"Don't forget Katie."  
"Oh why did you remind me?"  
"Sorry, but someone who can make you feel better is coming now."  
"Who?"  
I felt arms around my waist. I knew who it was.  
"Have you told Tristan?"  
"No I think it would be better is he heard it from you."  
"Great give me the hard job."  
"If you can tell Tristan you can tell Katie."  
"Good luck guys, you'll need."  
"Helpful words."  
"I am saying that cause here comes Tristan now."  
Cam stalked off, as Tristan came towards us. Owen's arms were still around my waist. But now, his head was on my shoulders. He is way taller than me.  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"  
"Hello to you too Tris."  
"If you're dating, just tell me now."  
"Fine, I am dating Owen."  
"YOU'RE DATING HIM. AFTER EVERYTHING HE HAS DONES TO YOU. HE IS MY BROTHER. DON'T YOU KNOW HOW AWKWARD IT COULD BE."  
"Are you done?"  
"Almost..."  
"DID YOU EVEN CONSIDER WHO YOU'RE DATING? OF COURSE NOT. IT IS WOEN HE IS A PLAYER, except for Anya."  
"Dude, I am over Anya. She has probably found someone else anyway. I really like Maya, and I do not need your permission."  
"Yes you do, and you should be glad that I approve."  
"Really?"  
"Yes I want to see my brother and best friend happy."  
"TRISTAN YOU ARE THE BESTEST BEST FRIEND EVER."  
I hugged him.  
"What about me?"  
"And me."  
"You are only good best friends, if you except Owen as my boyfriend."  
"I am upset that you told Tristan before, actually Campbell knew before Tristan and me. But I am happy for you."  
"As am I."  
"Thanks guys, you are actually the 3 best friends anyone could ask for."  
"Ok now you just have your sister."  
I headed to her locker and saw her making out with Jake.  
"Uh hum. Katie can I talk with you."  
Katie shooed Jake away.  
"What's up Maya?"  
"Umm so I have a boyfriend."  
"Is it Cam? I knew you guys would get together."  
"No it isn't Cam. But it is a hockey player."  
"If you say Owen or Dallas. I might scream."  
"Well it's not Dallas."  
"No Maya."  
"He is really sweet. You need to get to know him. I mean if he could do so long dating Anya he can date me."  
"No Maya."  
"Katie."  
"Maya."  
"Katie."  
"Maya"  
"Katie."  
"FINE."  
"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"  
I hugged and ran to find Owen. I saw him walking into a class room, I jumped on his back.  
"Woah there. When did I become a piggy back ride."  
"Since my sister decided it is okay for us to date."  
I was still on his back, but when I said that he put me down and kissed me.  
"Eww."  
We pulled apart and saw Cam and Tristan.  
"Shut up."  
"Whatever."  
Owen kissed me again. I kissed back very happily.


	2. It's My Turn

Owen had just returned from a long day of hockey practise and all he could think of was sitting on his couch, with his beautiful girlfriend, and watching some TV. He entered his house and smelt something amazing coming from the kitchen. He went in and saw his girlfriend baking brownies, while dancing around the kitchen in one of his dress shirts and short shorts, singing Titanium by Sia. He smirked at the sight and leant against the doorway, waiting for her to realise that he was there. When she finally did turn around she almost fainted, but only managed to let out a tiny scream. She turned off the music and put her hand over her heart.

"Oh. My. God. Owen Milligan, what the hell is wrong with you?" she asked him, still recovering from the near heart attack he had given her.

"Maya Matlin, there is nothing wrong with me. You looked very attractive singing like that," he said, smirking while making his way towards her. He wrapped his hands around her waist and leaned in for a kiss, but she blocked his face.

"No kissing. Not till you have a shower and apologize for almost giving me a heart attack," she said, turning her head away. Owen sighed.

"Okay, I'm sorry for scaring you. And I'm going, I'm going," Owen said, as he made his way to the bathroom.

He had a shower and came out. He saw Maya sitting on the couch, eating the brownies watching some soppy romance drama. He sat next to her. He then grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"OWEN! I was watching that," she yelled as she tried to grab the remote from him. Unluckily for her, he was way taller than her.

"Sorry it's mine now," he said, holding the remote out of her reach.

"Owen, you had the remote last night. Let me watch now," she said climbing on his lap, trying to reach for the remote He pulled her closer to him by putting his free hand around her waist. Her legs were now wrapped around him and she continued to try and reach for the remote.

"Yes, but you had it the whole day. Plus I just had practice, and I am too tried to fight," he said, still holding the remote out of her reach.

"I was cleaning the whole day," she complained. Then she suddenly got an idea, she smiled at him. His eyebrows went up. She trailed her fingers down his shirt, and started to un button his shirt.

"Well since we both can't agree on TV, why don't we do something else?" she said, in a very seductive tone. Owen knew better than to fall for her tricks, but once she started leaning in, and running her hand up and down his chest, he couldn't help but be so turned on. She finally captured his lips, and just as he was about to start kiss back she grabbed the remote from his hand and jumped away.

"AHAH! You fell for it!" she said as she turned her drama back on.

"No fair, foul play," Owen complained.

"I'm sorry, but it's not my fault you fall for these things really easily. And As I said _it's my turn_," Maya said smirking.

We can safely say, from now on Owen always respected when it was Maya's turn with the remote.


End file.
